The present invention relates generally to the field of alarm systems and, more particularly, to alarm systems utilizing a collection of parameter services information and sleep tracking information.
The sleep cycle is an oscillation between the rapid eye movement (REM) and non-REM stages of sleep. The standard figure given for the average length of the sleep cycle is 90 minutes for an adult. A 7-8-hour sleep typically includes five cycles, the middle two of which tend to be longer. REM takes up more of the cycle as the night goes on. There are several stages of non-REM sleep. N1 (non-REM stage 1) is when the person is drowsy or falling asleep. Brain waves and muscle activity start to decrease at this stage. N2 is when the person experiences light sleep. Eye movement has stopped by this time. Brain wave frequency and muscle tone are decreased. The heart rate and body temperature go down. N3 and N4 are the more difficult stages to be awakened from. Breathing, blood pressure and body temperature are reduced. N3 and N4 are often referred to as “deep sleep.” The REM stage is distinguished by random/rapid movement of the eyes, accompanied with low muscle tone throughout the body, and the propensity of the sleeper to dream vividly. The REM stage is the deepest stage of sleep.
An alarm clock is a clock designed to alert an individual or group of individuals at specified time. The primary function of these clocks is to awaken people from their night's sleep or short naps; they are sometimes used for other reminders as well. Most alarm clocks use sound to awake individuals, while others use light or vibrations.